walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Doris (Fear)
Doris is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is a high-ranking member of Logan's crew. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Doris' life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have worked for C&L Freight Services. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Is Anybody Out There?" Doris and the rest of Logan's crew confront Logan, having torn apart the factory in search of something that he promised them but they can't find. She and the group demand to know what they are looking for, threatening to kill him otherwise. Doris and the others then beat up Logan and leave him behind, choosing to look for Clayton's oil rig on their own. "Channel 4" Doris arrives with Logan and his crew to a truck stop where Wes is filling up on supplies. She listens as Logan confronts Wes and asks him about the oil fields location to which he claims he isn't part of Morgan's group. Doris and the crew then shoot up Wes' motorcycle under Logan's orders so he can't follow them. As they leave, Doris shoots in the sky to demonstrate the crew has more bullets than they know what to do with. "You're Still Here" Doris is with Logan and the rest of his crew on the road to ambush Morgan and Althea. She listens as Logan taunts Morgan and as her leader is attacked, Doris points her gun to Morgan. She then watches as they leave. At night, Doris and the others break into the bank vault under Logan's orders to find the tapes and locate the oil fields. "Ner Tamid" Doris accompanies Logan and a group towards the oil rigs, having finally found their location. She drives next to her leader as they smash the truck through the gates of a quarry towards the oil rigs. "Leave What You Don't" Doris and the rest of Logan's crew arrive at Tank Town and under her boss' orders, forces everyone to their knees. She then listens as Logan threatens everyone and as he makes a deal to release the children. At night, some walkers manage to fall off the cliff and crawl. As the fire and walker herd grows larger, Doris and the rest of the crew abandon Logan. The next day, Doris and the remaining crewmembers return to confront the convoy, holding them up at gunpoint. Logan tells everyone to put their guns down and explains how he wants to continue Clayton's mission after all. Suddenly, Doris and the crew are viciously shot and killed from afar by Virginia and her group. Death ;Killed By *Virginia (Caused) *Virginia's Pioneers On Virginia's orders, Doris is shot in the head with the rest of her group after failing to take control of the oil rigs. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Doris has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"Is Anybody Out There?" *"Channel 4" (No Lines) *"You're Still Here" *"Ner Tamid" *"Leave What You Don't" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Texas Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Bandits Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased